


What A Way To Go

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But it's still Stucky, Cunnilingus, F/M, OMG I Wrote Het, Post Serum Girl!Steve, Vaginal Sex, always a girl Steve Rogers, so does it count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Bucky left his wife, Stevie Rogers, safe in New York when he went to the front.  She was willing to do anything to be with him, though, and now he's going to thank her for saving him.Nothing but an excuse for a PWP
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	What A Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/gifts).



Stevie slid her panties down her legs, knowing that Bucky was watching, his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth. It would have made her self conscious about the changes made by the serum if she didn't remember him doing the same thing on their wedding night, when she weighed ninety pounds and didn't have a curve to her name.

She couldn't help but jump as Bucky's hand landed on her shoulder, sliding down and stroking her arm. "You know, you're amazing," he said. "I shoulda known, though - I get sent to the front and you promptly volunteer for a procedure that could kill you just to get there."

The snort she gave was hardly lady-like, but Stevie didn't care. "I wasn't going to let you go without me if I could help it, Buck," she said. Turning, she met his eyes, just an inch or two shy of his height for the first time. "I'm still me, though."

"Glad to hear it," Bucky said, his smile warm.

Stevie's face heated. To distract both of them, she busied her hands with undoing the belt on Bucky's pants. He was already shirtless, and the faint marks and bruising made her want to be gentle and kiss them all better at the same time it made her want to take on the whole Nazi army.

"Sometime you're going to have to explain what exactly they did to you to turn you into this," he said as she slid his pants and boxers down his legs, leaving them equally naked for the first time in far too long.

There was something in his voice, though, a wrong chord that reverberated through her head, and she paused, one hand on his chest. "You - are you mad?" She had to admit that she couldn't really blame him if he was - he'd left his tiny wife safe in New York, and now she was here, more of an Amazon than a housewife. He'd even had to deal with some good-natured teasing about being rescued by her.

"Hey," Bucky said. "Never going to be mad at you. Least, not unless you do something stupid and leave me behind."

"You mean like enlisting without telling me?" Stevie said, knowing her voice was a little bitter.

Bucky bit his lip. "Yeah, okay, I earned that. How about I make it up to you?"

Intrigued, Stevie lifted an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Bucky pressed a quick kiss to her mouth, then pushed her lightly. It would have been enough to get her off her feet when she'd been tiny, but now she barely rocked in place. "Oh, this is going to be interesting," he said, and now he sounded fascinated. "Lie back, Stevie. Get comfortable. You're going to be there a while."

"You going to fuck me?" Stevie said as she did as he asked. God, she'd missed his dick. Missed all of him, obviously, but his _dick_...

"Eventually," he said, and then he was following her down, but instead of face to face, he was lying with his face pressed to her breasts. He started to suckle one as his thumb found the nipple on the other, and Stevie couldn't help but give a tiny whisper of sound. She really had never had time to take this new version of herself for a try out, and if she'd been asked, she would have expected that her larger chest would have been less sensitive. She was never so happy to be wrong,

As he sucked and nipped and licked the nipple in his mouth, his thumb traced maddening light circles around the other, and Steve couldn't help but arch her back, mutely offering them up for more. "Harder," she whimpered a little, knowing that Bucky was holding back. And if she could take it when she'd been tiny, he was hardly going to hurt her now.

He didn't say anything, but he bit down firmly just as he pinched the other nipple, and then twisted it sharply.

Stevie brought her hand up to her mouth and bit down on the heel, trying to hold back the cry that strained at her throat. Bucky lifted his head from her breast and said, "No, I want the whole division to know that I'm appreciating my absolutely amazing wife."

She wasn't sure that she could do that - too used to be quiet in their crowded tenement building, but she at least moved her hand, letting her fingernails scratch at his scalp as he started alternating side to side, making both of her nipples throb and ache, sending zings of pleasure between her legs.

When he finally stopped, she whimpered. Her nipples were hot and swollen, just like her clit, which was throbbing. "Bucky," she moaned. "C'mon, Bucky. _Fuck me_."

"Not yet, sweetheart," Bucky said, and he started to slide down her body and, oh, fuck...

His hands pressed on the inside of her thighs, pushing them wider, and then his tongue dragged over her opening and up to her clit. Stevie couldn't have stopped the shout if she had been gagged, as Bucky licked and sucked her clit. She'd heard the other girls talk to each other about this in whispers, but she'd never asked Bucky for it, and he'd never offered.

It didn't take long for the pleasure rushing through her cunt to spread through her whole body, hot and intense, a long orgasm that would have killed her six months earlier. Her fingers tightened in Bucky's hair, pulling him closer, and she could _feel _him chuckle against her opening as he started to slide his tongue inside a little ways before returning his attention to her clit.__

__Two of his fingers slid inside her, deep, deep, curling and pressing up behind her pelvic bone, and this time her cry was practically a scream. He alternated between fucking her with his fingers with pressing on that spot, his mouth busy on her clit the whole time until she could no longer tell where one orgasm stopped and the next started, her whole body awash in pleasure._ _

__When he finally slid his fingers out and pulled his mouth away, she couldn't do anything but lie there and fight to catch her breath. "Jesus, Bucky," she gasped. "I - you like me this way that much?"_ _

__He slid up her body, his weight a comforting reminder that not _everything_ had changed. "I like _you_ that much," he said, the head of his cock bumping against her inner thigh. "I've wanted to do that to you for _years_ , but I couldn't risk it when..."_ _

__Stevie filled in the rest of the sentence for him, "When I was too small and it might have hurt me?"_ _

__"You know I wouldn't risk you for anything," Bucky muttered, pressing his forehead against hers. She could smell her juices on her face, and she didn't know how but it made her even hotter to have him inside her._ _

__"We're together now," she said. "Where you go, so do I."_ _

__"I know, but - " Bucky started._ _

__"No buts, Sergeant Barnes," she said tartly. "You don't get to argue with me about this since I outrank you. Now, I can feel your dick and I have a cunt that needs a good fucking. Get on that, would you?"_ _

__She could hear the smothered laughter when he said, "Yes, ma'am, Captain, ma'am. One fucking coming right up." And then his weight shifted, and it was the most natural thing in the world for his cock to slide into her cunt, deep, and deeper, and for the first time in all the times they'd done this, she could feel his hip bones pressing against her inner thighs._ _

__It was his turn to start gasping like a fish, and he was frozen, braced above her. She brought up both of her hands to his face and drew it down to hers, pressing a kiss to his mouth, tasting herself on him. When his breathing had slowed a little and he was kissing her back, she pulled away and said, "Don't hold back."_ _

__"Yes, ma'am," he said again, slowly pulling and out and then sliding back in. "Oh, Stevie," he breathed out as he did it again and again._ _

__Every time he pressed in so deep, he pushed against her clit at the same time that his dick caressed the walls of her cunt, and she was going to come _again_ ; she could see the shape of it, feel it spreading through her, and this time she was determined to take him with her. So as he pushed inside, she lifted her hips, tightening around his hard length as tight as she could, and the noise he made sounded like it had been punched out of him._ _

__Suddenly, he really _wasn't_ holding back, thrusting hard and fast and deep and oh, god, oh, god, "Now, Bucky, come on, give it to me now," she cried, and he pushed in one more time, filling her to overflowing, and froze. That last thrust had been enough to push her over as well, and she locked tight around him, both of them gasping and twitching in each other's arms._ _

__Finally, he slowly, gently, pulled out and rolled to his back, panting like he'd run a marathon. "Jesus Christ, woman," he said. "You're going to be the death of me."_ _

__She rolled her head to the side and met his eyes. "But what a way to go!"_ _

__They both started laughing, and if there were some tears in there, neither of them were ever going to mention it. They were together. That was all that mattered, now and forever._ _


End file.
